<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fragmented Hope - Attack on Titan by CelticRaven722</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298008">Fragmented Hope - Attack on Titan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticRaven722/pseuds/CelticRaven722'>CelticRaven722</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Mental/Emotional Trauma, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, No Manga Spoilers!!, Protectiveness, Tension Build</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticRaven722/pseuds/CelticRaven722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two new recruits in the Scout Regiment, Levi and Laiana are set out ahead on a training mission to alert the Regiment behind them of any upcoming titans. Unfortunately they were overwhelmed and unprepared for the beast that lay ahead of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Realization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, we’re here.” Laiana got off her horse, and rubbed her soft nose before she tied her to the fence. <strong><em>You should be safe here Rayne.</em></strong> Rayne gently nuzzled her shoulder before she began to nibble at the grass at her feet.</p><p>“Yeah, great.” Levi say sarcastically as he sat on his own horse, looking down at her.</p><p>“Well you’re as excited as ever.” She said walking over to her unenthused comrade. “So, you hate this plan as much as I do I take it?”</p><p>“This little ‘training mission’ doesn’t make any sense Laiana. Why the hell is the commander having two freshly graduated recruits go off ahead and survey the area alone? Sure, we were at the top of our class but this is ridiculous.” Levi stated angrily.</p><p>“Honestly I don’t know. I figured this was some sort of test to see how well we can handle ourselves on the field, but I agree. Even with our reinforcements right behind the tree line this is beyond stupid. Not to mention dangerous.” She watched as he got off his stallion and started to tie her up next to Rayne.</p><p>“So what, we’re just suppose to sit here and wait for titans to show up?” He said rubbing his forehead.</p><p>“Yup. And once we see one were just supposed to send our flare up and hold them off until our backup arrives. Hypothetically speaking it should only be about 5 minutes until they actually get here once we send our signal.”</p><p>Levi grunted in disapproval as he finished tying his horse to the edge of the fence.</p><p>After a moment they made their way up the nearest building to get a better view of the surrounding area. It was mid day and the sun glared across the roof tops and almost seemed blinding at first. However, there was not a titan in sight. After awhile Laiana sat down, legs swinging off of the balcony, enjoying the view. Levi watched as she took a few deep breaths and smiled.</p><p>“You seem oddly relaxed,” He stated as he stood next to her. “considering that we’re outside of the walls I mean.”</p><p>“Exactly.” She looked up at his confused expression and giggled. “It's just that… this is it yeah know? This is what we have been working for the last 3 years. We’re finally scouts! I'm just.. enjoying the moment and the fresh air is all.”</p><p>“Yeah. Still, I don’t find this relaxing.” He was looking off in the distance, clearing thinking about something.</p><p>“It’s sort of quiet out here huh?” Laiana said looking over at him. His dark hair blew in the wind showing off his light eyes and pale complexion. She couldn’t help but admire the way his hair perfectly formed the sides of his face, long enough to reach just below his eyes, yet cut short underneath.</p><p>“Yeah it is, last I heard this area was pretty well known for its titan activity.” His deep voice sounded focused, but had a hint of concern for once.</p><p>“What was this place anyway? I mean, it's just a bunch of old houses and a few short buildings. It's not even big enough to be considered a town is it?” She asked, mainly trying to distract herself from focusing on Levi’s features too much.</p><p>“I guess it was a village. One that’s apparently been abandoned for a very long time if it's out this far.” He looked down at her, her normally dark hair looked almost blue in this lighting, matching her eyes perfectly, and her smooth tan skin almost looked as if it were glowing.</p><p>“Hmm, I don’t like this. We haven’t seen a single titan yet? What if they got behind us somehow and are attacking the regiment and supply carriage right now?” She said thoughtfully as she pulled her long hair up into a messy bun and stood up.</p><p>“I highly doubt that. Even if they did somehow get behind them, all of the commanders best are with them, they’d take them out. That is if they’re worth a shi-.” He was instantly cut off.</p><p>“Shit! I stand corrected look! Three titans coming from the right! A 4 meter, 8 meter and 6 meter by the looks of it!” Laiana pulled out her flare gun and fired the red signal smoke as fast as she can. “Alright now that that’s up the reinforcements shouldn’t be far behind us.” She reached for her blades and noticed her hands started to shake. <em><b>This is it…</b><b>They’re so much bigger than I imagined… </b></em></p><p>“Damn they’re ugly..Alright you know what to do. We just need to hold them off, kill them if we can. I suggest we go for the big one first, together, then I'll occupy the 6 meter on the left, you get the 4 on the right.” He pulled out two blades and headed straight at them without hesitation.</p><p>“Right.” She said taking off right behind him.<em> <b>He seems so calm… how is he..? Never mind that Laiana, get it together!</b></em></p><p>“You go low, ill go high, got it?” There was an intense focus in his eyes. Confidence even.</p><p>“On it!” She felt her hands steady as she listened to his voice, followed his foots steps along the rooftops.<em> <b>We can do this. This is what we trained for.</b></em></p><p>As planned they took out the 8 meter titan together, Laiana flew down and targeted its achilles tendons, feeling them snap beneath her blades. Once the creature started to fall Levi struck from above, making a deep cut at the base of the neck, finishing it off. Without a word Laiana headed towards the 4 meter to thier right but she started to get an uneasy feeling about leaving Levi with the 6 meter. <em><b>Should I have taken the bigger one? He is faster than me, and stronger. And has an odd nack for this sort of thing… </b><b>Where the hell is our backup? They should have been here by now! Screw it. I just need to relax and try to take this asshole down myself. The sooner I do that the faster I can help him. </b></em></p><p>She quickly reached the 4 meter creature, shot up from the rooftop, attaching herself to the titans back and tried to slice the nap but missed her shot. She didn’t go deep enough with her cut and the titan turned around and hit her ODM line, knocking her down to the nearby rooftop. The fall severely damaged her tanks and broke her swords. Without sparring a second she quickly equipped her 2 spares and got up. <b>Damn </b><b>It</b><b>!</b> She flew up and attached herself to the side titans head and attempted to strike again, this time the titan turned and quickly and tried to bite her but luckily missed, instead it bit her weapon and shattered it beneath its massive jaws.</p><p>“Oh come on! Give me a damn break and just DIE ALREADY!” She swung around to the back side of its abnormally large head and finally got a decent angle on the nape. She pulled herself in and ran her last blade through its flesh as hard as she could and made the killing blow.</p><p>Afterwards she stood on top of the house next to the monsters corpse. “Finally… damn you guys are tougher than I hoped..” She stood there for a moment, catching her breath and wiping the sweat from her forehead. She looked over and noticed the 6 meter titan, still standing and looking around.<em> <b>Where is he? And where’s the damn reinforcements!?</b> <b>Shit </b><b>I need to get to him and quick before I run out of gas.</b></em></p><p>Laiana raced over to the area where the 6 meter was and desperately tried to stay low to be sure it didn’t see her. She looked around in a near panic and noticed Levi laying on the roofing of the building next to her, unconscious and hurt, and not too far away from him was that monster. She rushed over knowing damn well there wasn’t much she could do, she was basically out of CO2 gas at this point, and had 1 blade left... But it didn't matter, there was no way in hell she was gonna leave him there like that, she had to do something. She had to try. As she zipped over to him she noticed the titan had spotted them and was closing in, fast.</p><p>She kneeled down and gently grabbed his face. He had a rather large gash on the side of his head, blood running down onto his closed eye and out of his nose. He was breathing but it was faint.<em> <b>Dammit Levi what happened to you?!</b></em> “Levi! Come on you dumb bastard wake UP!!” She looked over her shoulder, any second that monster was gonna there. “Hey! Levi! Please wake up! LEVI!” She shook his shoulders and kept yelling but there was no time, it was here.</p><p>She stood up and turned around, at this point all she could do was hope she was able to protect him long enough for him to wake up, or better yet, some backup. <em><b>This is NOT how you’re going to die. Not on our first real mission. </b><b>Not while I’m breathing</b><b>.</b></em> Laiana griped her sword tightly and ran towards the titan full force.<em> <b>I gotta keep it focused on me.</b></em> The titan leaned down in an attempt to crush her under its teeth but she manged to slip to the side of its enormous mouth and slice its eye. After a split second the beast tried to grab her but she stuck down on its hand and sliced off four of its fingers, snapping her weapon in half in the process. <strong><em>Son of a bitch! What good are these weapons if they’re just going to keep breaking!? </em></strong>She glanced over at Levi and saw he still had his spare swords, but there was no time to try and take them.<em> <b>Shit.. I’m so sorry Levi… I let you down.. </b></em>With all hope of protecting him gone she turned and looked at his face again, he was finally starting to wake up. Clearly in a daze and weak. She started running back over to him, “Levi! You have to get out of he-” but she was cut off. A blunt force slammed her into the balcony window and she blacked out for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Levi, struggling to focus due the blood seeping into his eye, sees Laiana running to him, clearly yelling something that he just can't quite make out. <b><em>What is she saying? What the hell is going on?</em> </b>Rubbing the blood out of his eye his starts to come to and realizes the danger they are both in, as he reaches out for his defenseless comrade, she gets thrown into the window to his right, he could hear her scream and the sound of the glass shattering as she’s plowed through it. Now in shock he stands up and without hesitation and charges the titan. He uses his ODM gear and attaches himself to the top of its shoulder, getting that perfect angle to slice the nape, and kills it in one strike. Without a second thought he rushes over to Laiana’s limp body, seeing broken pieces of glass sticking out of her chest and side, arm possibly broken in at least two places, blood everywhere, coming from her mouth, nose and ears.<em> <b>Stupid girl! W</b><b>hat the hell were you thinking trying to save me with nothing!?</b></em></p><p>“Laiana can you hear me? We need to get you out of here..LAIANA!” He yelled while tilting her head upward, careful as to not move her body too much.</p><p>“Levi….is it..is it dea-” She whispered, barely being able to catch her breath.</p><p>“I killed it but there are more titans coming around the east side, I need to get you out of here and to higher ground before they see us. Can you move?”</p><p>“Yeah...maybe?” She took a short pause looking down at her mangled body. “I don’t know really but I’m pretty sure my left arm is toast.” She pulled her injured arm inwards towards her stomach and managed to pull out two of the three fragments of window out of her chest with the other.</p><p>“Yeah I can see that, come here.” He put his arm under her pulled up legs and supported her back as she clinged onto him.</p><p>“Shit that hurts.” She mumbles under her breath as she pulls her right arm around his shoulders, and burying her head in his neck. “Levi...tell me you’re not planning on taking us over to that clock tower up there…?” Laiana asked even though she was really just impressed that he could pick her up so easily. She knew he was strong for his size but never thought he’d be able to flawlessly lift her like this. <em><b>How is this shrimp so strong?</b> <b>I guess I shouldn’t worry about it and just be grateful considering how I can barley move right now.</b></em></p><p>“That’s exactly where I plan on taking us and I don’t wanna hear another word about it.” He pulled her in as close as he could and prepared his ODM gear.</p><p>“With you carrying me we’ll never make it! These things aren't made for two peop-”</p><p>“NOT another word Laiana.” <em><b>She must know if I leave her here like this she’ll be titan bait.. no, no way will I risk that. We’ll make it.</b></em></p><p>“Fine, I’m too tired to argue anyways… just… please don’t drop me okay..?” She said quietly with a concerned smirk and tightly griped onto his cloak.</p><p>“I assure you I won't, ready?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m ready.” She barley finished her sentence before he attached his ODM lines to the tower wall and shot them up. She immediately closed her eyes and felt like they were going to lose balance and fall backwards but somehow Levi kept them in an upwards position. A few seconds later they landed on the balcony of the tower but she refused to loosen her grip on him until they were away from the edge.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Still holding onto her Levi walked over to the inner tower wall. “See, I knew we’d make it.”</p><p>“I stand corrected, you did it! I can't believe we actually made it!” She finally raised her head away from his warm neck and let go of his clothing.</p><p>“I told you we would,” Levi set her down gently against the cold stone. “how are you feeling?” The look in his eye was intense, she couldn’t tell if he was mad or scared.</p><p>“Honestly, like shit. But if I could get this last piece of glass out I’d feel a lot better.” She looked down at the glass shard sticking out of her side and sighed deeply.</p><p>“It doesn’t seem too deep, if you want I can pull it out for you.”</p><p>“Yeah...okay lets do it.” She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the pain involved with pulling out a 3 inch long piece of glass from her body.</p><p>“Alright on three.” He said as he ripped off a piece of his cloak.</p><p>She nodded and moved her arm over just enough so Levi could grab the top of the glass.</p><p>“Ready? One. Tw-” Levi pulled it straight out and immediately put pressure on her wound, feeling the blood seep through his fingers.</p><p>“OW!! I thought you said on three!!??” She said gingerly, holding back her tears.</p><p>“You got too tense after I said ready, so I pulled.” He gently wrapped the piece of cloth around her ribs to keep the bleeding to a minimum.</p><p>“Well it does feel better now… thanks.” She sat there trying to catch her breath and rested her head against the stone.“You look pale Levi, how’s you’re head doing? You took quite a hit back there..maybe you should sit down too.”</p><p><strong><em>Shes worried about me? In her condition?</em> </strong>“Hurts like a bitch but I’ll live.” He slowly started rubbing the side of head, feeling the dried blood sticking to his hair.<em><b> Disgusting…</b></em> He stood up and walked over to the ledge, pulling out his handkerchief to wipe away the blood surrounding his eyes, mouth and hands. He finally had a moment to focus on his own injuries and felt a large cut running from the top of his forehead to side of his ear. Now that he was thinking about it he felt pretty light headed and dizzy too.<em><b> D</b><b>amn </b><b>maybe shes right, I think I do need to sit down, as far as I can tell those titans </b><b>are heading the opposite direction from us</b><b>. </b><b>Hmph. Maybe they’re after our useless </b><b>comrades</b><b>.</b><b>Either way w</b><b>e should be alright for a moment.</b></em> He walked over to Laiana and leaned against the stone next to her, slowly sliding himself down to her level. They sat there silently for about 5 minutes before Levi finally looked over at Laiana, watching her desperately trying to stay awake. “Now that we’re out of immediate danger.. You shouldn't have gone back for me. It was reckless and you almost got yourself killed.” He glared at her as if he were the commanding officer scolding one of his troops. “You should of retreated back to the rest of the-”</p><p>“Oh spare me, please. Look, we’re not out of the woods yet, we're trapped up here until the reinforcements come, defenseless and injured. If we make it back in one piece then I'll let you lecture me all you want but for now.. I’d like to just sit here and pretend I’m not in extreme pain if you don't mind.” He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was fading. <em><b>I’ve to keep to her awake...</b></em></p><p>Levi slowly moved over until he was sitting directly in front of her.“You’re right I’m sorry, I..” His expression softened as he leaned in closer. “I guess I owe you a thank you.”</p><p>“No need,” She began to breath heavily, trying to get as much air in as possible, but him being so close somehow made it even harder for her to breath.“clearly you’d do the same for me.”</p><p>He gently brushed her soft bangs to the side and looked into her sky blue eyes. “I mean it Laiana, you almost died trying to protect me.” Saying with a smirk.</p><p>She looked back up into his light eyes and for once, they seemed so gentle, and.. inviting. Suddenly she was speechless.<em><b> In the 3 years I’ve known him… I’ve never noticed… just how pretty he really is.</b></em></p><p>“I … you’re welcome.” She could feel her face turning pink. “So how did you get knocked out if you don’t mind me asking?”</p><p>“I wasn’t careful, that's what happened. I tried to come at it from the side but it saw me and hit me, flung me onto that roof. Guess I hit my head during the landing.”</p><p>“I got hit too, but I only fell a relatively short distance,” She took a deep sigh. “it’s a lot harder fighting moving targets..This test was bullshit. Its been how long since I sent up the flare? Where the hell is our backup… ughhhh this sucks. The commander can suck it.” She managed to giggle before coughing up some blood.</p><p>“Yeah I know… we did it though. Together.” He pulled out his handkerchief and gently wiped the blood off of her mouth, admiring it as he rubbed the cloth across her soft lips.</p><p>“That we did.” She tried to smile but was still to focused on his soft eyes and gentle touch.</p><p>After a few seconds Levi got up and walked over to the edge of the tower wall and noticed the reinforcements had finally arrived. He shot out his emergency signal flare and helped Laiana to her feet, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her good arm around his shoulders.</p><p>“They’re finally here, took them long enough.” Suddenly his eyes narrowed and had a stern tone to his voice again.</p><p>“Think we passed his test?” Laiana said with an equally pissy tone.</p><p>“Honestly at this point I don’t really give a rats ass. I just want to get you some medical attention before you bleed out.”</p><p>He looked at her one more time before the reinforcements got over to them. <em><b>You almost died today because of my own ignorance. </b><b>I made a rash decision and you paid the price</b><b>. I thought I was prepared. It’s what we’ve been training for all this time...I won’t let you down again. I promise.</b></em><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="google-footer-bar">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="footer content clearfix">
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Once Levi and Laiana were brought back to safety, Laiana began declining rapidly, forcing Levi to rush her back to the safety of the walls and get her to a hospital before time runs out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the dust had settled, and the area was finally cleared out of titans, the rest of the survey corp grouped up. They stood around the supply wagon whispering among themselves while glancing at Levi and Laiana, they all seemed to have the same expression on their faces, shock.</p><p> </p><p>“I get the distinct feeling they’re talking about us. What’s their problem?” Laiana was still being held up by Levi, even after being reunited with their team he didn’t seem to want to let go of her. She looked down at him and saw the frustration run across his face, but he remained silent.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, incredible! I’ve never heard of two newbies killing 3 titans before! Not alone anyway! You two are pretty impressive!” Cillian, a lengthy red haired man who was part of their ‘reinforcement’ team, said while walking over to them. He always seemed very energetic and supportive but now was not the time for it, he could tell by the way Laiana and Levi glared at him he wasn’t welcomed. “Well ugh… good job guys.” His voice got quiet and he slowly turned around and walked away.</p><p> </p><p>“He has some gall, walking over here giving us praise? It’s because of them we got so screwed. Shithead.” Levi's voice was quiet but clearly infuriated.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, what an ass.” She could feel her body getting weaker by the minute, and her head was starting to spin. Without moments notice the Commander appeared, a tall blonde broody looking man. He always walked with purpose and was generally very reformed. Laiana was unsure of how much she liked him, so far he hasn’t given her much of a reason to trust him, still, there had to be a reason he was in command, she just hoped it was a good one.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, very impressive, but the two of you were reckless. You broke your equipment and nearly got yourselves killed.” Erwin stood there in front of them, assessing them even now with those cold blue eyes of his. “You should have held back and waited for your team to arrive.” His deep asserted voice shot through her, infuriating her more by the second.</p><p> </p><p>“With all due respect sir, we did the best we could under the circumstances.” She took a second to catch her breath before continuing. “What were we supposed to do? Clearly our backup failed.” She said in a clearly bitter voice. <em> <b>Ugh, I can't argue with him…. Not only will I get punished for disobedience… but damn… I feel really.. faint.. </b> </em> She felt her eyelids get heavy, and her vision was slowly darkening. <em> <b>Stay focused… Stay… Focused...</b> </em></p><p> </p><p><em> <b>This assholes going to lecture us right now? After what we just went through? Not to mention the condition she's in…</b> </em> Levis eyes were focused on Erwin but his mind was preoccupied with Laiana. He knew she was weak and needed medical attention asap, but until the commander gave the to order to retreat, they were stuck here.</p><p> </p><p>“Did they? Because from where I’m standing they did their job. They responded to your signal and got to you as quickly as they could. This training mission was not about testing your skills against titans, it was about learning to work as a group. Did either of you consider distracting the titans? Seeking higher ground and not engaging?” He took a deep breath and paused for a few seconds, it was clear with every word he said Laiana was losing focus, he could see her eyes drifting and she could no longer hold her body up against Levi’s. “We will discuss this further at a better time. For now, I want someone to take Laiana on horseback and return with the supply wagon immediately.”</p><p>“I’ll take her.” Levi suddenly spoke up while readjusting her weight.</p><p>“Are you sure that wise Levi? Your heads still bleeding and-” </p><p>“I said I'll take her, now get me a horse.” He cut him off without thought.</p><p>“Already on it Mr. Levi sir! Here’s … someone's horse… I wasn’t sure who’s was who’s but this one seemed eager to come soooo.” Cillian awkwardly said as he walked up with Rayne, watching as Levi's panic grew.</p><p>“Alright then, As for the rest of you, I want you split into two groups, ride behind and be sure nothing sneaks up on them.” He yelled as he walked back towards the remaining scouts and got on his own horse.</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Like it matters what horse you brought you idiot.</em> “</b>Help me get her up, but be gentle around her rib cage.” Levi began to feel Laiana’s grip loosen on his shoulder, her eyes rolled back as she started to sway away from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah okay.” Cillian grabbed Laiana’s legs and supported her lower back as Levi pulled her up by her arm and shoulders. “She looks bad… shouldn’t she go on the wagon instead?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, its too slow, this is the quickest way to get her back.” Levi snickered. <em> <b>Just help me get her up here and stop asking stupid questions, we don’t have time for this!</b> </em></p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.. sorry you’re probably right.” They finished getting her onto Rayne and without another word Cillian left and regrouped with the rear team. Levi hopped up behind her and grabbed Rayne’s lead. “Hey Laiana? Stay with me okay? We’ll be back at base shorty.” He said as he adjusted himself, using his arms to hold her in place. He listened for a response and got nothing but her cold body melting into him as he took off. </p><p> </p><p>Laiana had already lost track of what was going on before the commander stopped speaking. Suddenly she felt hands all around her, one on her legs, two on her back, and one on her arm, before she knew it she was on top of Rayne’s back. <em> <b>What the hell is going on? Rayne? Who…. brought you back to me? And who’s sitting… behind me right now..? </b> </em>She tried to focus on what was going on around her but before she could it she blacked out.</p><p> </p><p>When she finally came to she was in the middle of green field, riding on the back of Rayne at full speed. “Levi? Is that you..?” <em> <b>Please be you..</b> </em> “What happened? I think I started to… black out there for a moment…”</p><p> </p><p>“You passed out for about 10 minutes, Laiana. I’m taking you back to the city, and getting you to the hospital wing immediately. You lost a lot of blood, I’m worried that if you faint again you won't wake back up…” He took a breath before continuing. “I can tell you’re having a hard time staying awake even now, just.. talk to me okay?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>Well he's right on that account… all I want to do is rest my eyes… just for a moment… but between his voice and bouncing around on Rayne I can't. Is that a good thing? I feel so weak... and everything hurts so much, and I have no idea where we are. Where's the rest of the group? Are we alone again?</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Laianaaa come on say something. Don’t keep me waiting.” She felt his hot breath against her neck, and watched as his hands gripped tighter around the lead. He was growing impatient, or maybe nervous. Either way she couldn’t seem to find the energy to speak, it hurt enough just breathing. The way her lungs filled with air, expanding her nearly broken ribs, no matter how badly he wanted her to say something, she didn't want to. All she could do was let out a soft moan in response instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Dammit Laiana are you with me here or not?!” She could tell he leaned in further to glance at her face, seeing if she was still awake perhaps. She knew she had to say something, anything, just to make him feel better and she also knew she was about to pass out again if he didn’t keep her mind occupied with his words. <em> <b>Levi I’m here. I won't let you down… i'll hold on… I promise… just… please keep talking…</b> </em></p><p> </p><p>“Listen to my voice, can you hear it? I need you to show me that you’re paying attention okay? I don’t care what you do, move your hand, shake your head, moan again, anything. Got it?” He analyzed her body head to toe for any sign of movement when he noticed she was smiling. “Okay. Good. If need be i'll keep talking the whole way if that’s what you want. Just don’t lose track of my voice, no matter what. Your life may depend on this alright?<em> Stay focused</em>.” He looked over to see if her facial expression had changed at all, she was still smiling but not as prominently now. <em> <b>Am I losing her? Dammit! THINK. Say something that will catch her attention!</b> </em> “Laiana… I don’t know if this is helping or not… but I think what you did today was very brave. No one has ever stood up for me before, or tried to protect me in any way for a long time… so… thank you for that.” A brief moment passed before Laiana finally uttered something.</p><p> </p><p><em> <b>Brave?… How… sweet…</b> </em> “Thh..thank… yoou.” She finally built up the energy to speak and felt his sigh of relief as she did so. <em> <b>Don’t make him… worry. Just… talk… keep it up. No matter how much this hurts... just... keep this up. For him. </b></em>“Leee...Levi?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here! What is it?” His eyes were wide and breaths heavy.</p><p> </p><p>“You...you’re..” She had to take a deep breath between almost every syllable that came out, and bouncing around on Raynes back only made that harder. <em> <b>I.. I need to talk… Wake up… wake up wake up wake up.</b> </em></p><p> </p><p>“Just say anything that comes to mind, I’m listening.” By now he had his head rested on her neck, almost buried in it. She couldn’t tell if it was to comfort her, or to help him hear her minuscule voice. Either way it made her feel more relaxed, and less focused on her aching body.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re… really… really beautiful you know?” She started smiling again as she dropped her head back onto his shoulder, eyes closed and thinking about how he looked just before the titan attack. “And I really… love the ssssound... of.. your voice. Sss.. sooth…ing..”</p><p> </p><p><em> <b>She thinks… I’m beautiful… and soothing? Where the hell did this come from? </b> </em>“HEY! Wake up! We’re almost back to the walls!” He saw her head lift back up and smile as she began trying to speak again.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m.. I’m just so…. happy.” She managed to let out a small giggle and slowly put her right hand on his. “I’m so glad… you’re okay.”</p><p> </p><p>He felt her slightly tighten her grip on his hand as she whispered. <em> <b>She’s still thinking about me? She could die any moment and she's thinking about MY health? </b> </em>He looked down at her hand, watching as he slowly lifted up his fingers and intertwined them with hers, gripping them as tightly as he could.</p><p> </p><p>“I am okay, all thanks to you. You saved me, in more ways than you realize.” He paused, watching her breaths and maintaining that small smirk. It was unclear to him if she was listening or lost in some daydream. “You have to hold in there okay? For me… I need you to.” He brushed his lips on her smooth skin against her neck as he waited for her to say something in return. </p><p> </p><p>“I will. For you… I promise.” Her words were still just whispers. “Just.. don’t…” She took a large breath and became silent for a moment before Levi spoke up again. Her body began to go almost completely limp and sink against his even further than it already had. By now he was supporting almost all her weight between his chest and left arm.</p><p>“Don’t what? Laiana? Don’t what dammit!?” He was beginning to panic even more as he felt her hand go colder. “Laiana! Please don’t do this to me!”<em> <b> Dammit we’re so close! STAY WITH ME. </b> </em>He let go of her hand and grabbed her chin, lifting it up and turning it towards him, somehow still managing to control Rayne with the other. “HEY! COME ON! PLEASE! LOOK AT ME!”</p><p>She could still hear his voice but it was faint considering how close he was, and she could tell he was in distress, she opened her eyes, seeing his worried expression and began analyzing him as if it'd be her last chance to do so. The way those light blue eyes looked back at her and smooth pink lips spoke soft words, the way his hair brushed gently around his face, the warmth of his body behind hers, the way his arms felt around her. <em><strong>Could</strong></em><strong><em> he</em>...</strong><em><strong> be any more... prefect?</strong></em> “Don’t… please don’t… leave me… don’t… be so… careless. Please.”</p><p><em><b>Leave her!? ''Don’t be so</b> <b>careless''… </b></em>He knew what she meant, this was all his fault. If he hadn’t been so reckless like the Commander said neither of them would be in this position. She followed HIS lead, without question. His stomach began to turn as he thought about it. He let go of her pale face and grabbed onto her stomach to further support her weight, holding her like his life depended on it. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m not going to leave you okay? Never… Look! We’re at the gates now. Can’t you hear the bells? They’re welcoming us back. Just 5 more minutes and you’ll be in the hospital, so hang on!”</p><p><b><em>I hear it… Bells… belllls… so loud… ringing in my ears… people… so many… voices..</em> </b> She felt herself slipping away and losing consciousness again briefly. Before she knew it she was back in Levi’s arms as he walked into the hospital, and she saw wooden walls all around her. <em> <b>We’re… here… already? How did we…</b> </em> Her thoughts were cut off by his voice again.</p><p>“We’re here, You made it, the nurses are on the way, you’re going to be okay.” Levi held her close, feeling her limp body in his arms. “Can you speak still? Can you hear me?”</p><p>“I… hear you…” She made a small giggle before continuing, “My knight in shining armor.” He watched as she smirked again for a second before dropping her head into his chest, listening to his racing heartbeat. She curled into him as she watched the nurses rush over to her, clearly they were saying something, asking questions maybe, but she didn’t care about them. She just wanted to stay in his arms for just a while longer.</p><p>“Hmph, I’m no knight Laiana.” He stated as he slowly set her down on the gurney, then began explaining her multiple injuries to the nurses surrounding her. She couldn't help but be sad that they were taking her away from him. She didn't care about whatever they wanted to do to her, just wanted to be close to him. </p><p>Before he could walk away he noticed Laiana’s hand grab his cloak with whatever strength she had left. Without thought he grabbed it and squeezed tightly, leaning in close to her ear and whispered. “I’ll wait here for you okay,… you damn princess.” He watched as she smiled one last time, slowly letting go of her hand as the nurses took her away. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Deeper Wounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Laiana wakes up in the hospital she struggles to remember what happened. Between regretful words and mixed thoughts, she realizes the truth of how she feels.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laiana woke up in a not so soft bed, cold an alone and most of all, confused. <em><b>Where the hell am I?</b></em> She glanced down at the IV line in her arm and the bandages spreading across her sore injured arm and scraped up torso. The pain was bearable now however. She noticed the city walls and buildings outside the window and the sun was beginning to set by the looks of it. <em><b>The hospital? How did I get here?</b></em> Before she could analyze herself any further she heard her name being yelled from just outside the hallway. It was a familiar voice, that same loud and welcoming voice she’d been hearing since she signed up into the cadet corp 3 years ago. <em><b>Jewls</b></em></p><p> </p><p>“Laiana!!” Julie came tearing around the corner at the speed of light it seemed. “Are you feeling okay? What happened!? Tell me everything!” She rushed over to Laiana’s side and sat beside her on the bed, grabbing her hand and clenching it tightly against her chest. Her eyes were filled with concern as she stared at her, impatiently waiting for a response.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh.. Hi. Nice to see you too.” Laiana shouldn’t of been as startled as she was, she should of known Julie would be in a panic if she got hurt, still, she couldn’t help but flinch at the sound of her loud energetic voice ringing in her ears. “Honestly I was hoping maybe you could help me out with that… How’d I get here? The last thing I remember was being out on the field, regrouping with everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well all I was told was that you were badly injured on the mission, and that Levi had to rush you back here. Once I heard I got here as fast as I could. You really don’t remember anything?” Thankfully she lowered her voice down a bit.</p><p> </p><p><em><b>Levi brought me here? </b></em><b><em>That almost sounds familiar</em>.</b>“Levi, where is he? Is he okay? I remember his head was pretty banged up.” The tone in her voice was both concerned and thoughtful.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I guess so, and he’s actually just a few doors down, I think the doctors are all done patching him up too. But don’t worry about him look at you! You’re a mess!”</p><p> </p><p>At first all Laiana could do was giggle in response, but the movement in her chest hurt more than expected. <em><b>Guess I am pretty messed up… Still. I wonder how he’s doing.</b></em> “Jewls? Could you do me a favor since you’re here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing what is it?” Julies head turned in interest as she started to stand up, brushing her long cherry blonde hair behind her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you see if Levi can come here? I’d like to see if he could help me piece things together.” She watched as Julies eyes narrowed and grew a sinister smile across her face as she finished her sentence. “What’s the look for!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you just wanna ask him some questions?” She leaned down and got close to Laiana as her smile grew larger. “Or do you just want an excuse to see him again?”</p><p> </p><p>“What! No… I just ughh..” Laiana sat there staring back into Julies exited brown eyes as her face turned pink.</p><p> </p><p>“HA! I knew itttt!! You can’t hide your little secrets from your best friend!”</p><p> </p><p>“Julie please…. Can you just-”</p><p> </p><p>“Awww, come on. Tell me all about it! I knew you had a thing for him all this time. Its was so obvious after the Captain had you two always training together.”</p><p> </p><p>She took a second before continuing, reflecting on all the times the Captain had them spare against each other, always putting them in the same group for ODM practice, ect. <em><b>Is it </b><b>THAT </b><b>painfully obvious?</b></em> “Now that you mention it we did spend a lot of time together towards the end of training. Wonder why that is..”</p><p> </p><p>“I figured the Captain was just trying to weed out which of you were the best. But who cares about that come on I’m waiting for an answer!”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you please quit the interrogation and just grab him for me? I’m really not in the mood for this Jewls.” She watched the excitement ware off Julies face and suddenly she felt like an asshole so not giving her what she wanted. “I’m sorry, I’m just too tired….”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright fine. Have it your way. No fear though, your secrets safe with meeee, and ill go see if I can get him for you. I gotta head back anyways, I didn’t exactly ask permission to come here sooo… better get going before the Commander notices I’m gone! By the way, Hanji is worried about you too, she said shes sorry she couldn’t make it. I’ll back and check in as soon as I can okay? Have fun with your little chat with Levi….” She walked out while giggling softly under her breath.</p><p> </p><p><b>Damn shes intuitive. </b><b>Not to mention persistent</b><b>…</b> She let out a large sigh and closed her eyes. <em><b>I wonder if he’ll come in? Even if he does what am I going to say? ‘Thanks for bringing me here… What happened while I was unconscious?’ Ugh! The last thing he’s going to want to do right now is talk to me, he should be resting anyways.</b> <b>I shouldn't of asked her to do this… </b></em>She laid her head down on the small white pillow and rested there for a few moments, trying to reconcile what happened. Dwelling on the matter didn’t seem to help much, all she could recall were big empty green fields, clear blue skies, and his arms around her. Not five minutes later she heard footsteps by the door again. She looked up half expecting to see Levi standing there but was majorly disappointed when she realized it was just a nurse checking in.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you doing Miss? Is there anything I can get you?”</p><p> </p><p><em><b>If you mean better as in awake and not feeling like death than yeah…</b></em> “Yeah I’m okay, thank you. And if you don’t mind can I have some water?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing. Now that you’re awake ill have to doctor come in and discuss everything with you as well.”</p><p> </p><p>She took another look at her arm and paused for a moment. <em><b>The last thing I want to do right now is talk to a doctor. I know I </b><b>am a bit </b><b>beat up I don’t need someone explaining that to me. </b><b>I did go to med school for nearly two years before dropping out yea know… </b><b>It’s clear my arms not broken or there’d be a splint around it </b><b>of some kind</b></em><b><em>, and this glass wound can’t be too deep or I’d still be bleeding through these stitches</em>. </b>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Out of the corner of her eye she saw the nurse leave and Levi enter, head wrapped in bandaging but looking oddly exited. “You kept me waiting long enough.” He pulled the nearby chair away from the wall and sat it down next to her bed, with every movement he made she felt her heart race faster. She had never seen him look so eager before but it made her feel a thousand time better already.</p><p> </p><p><b>Waiting? What the hell is he going on about? Why would he wait for me?</b> “I’m sorry, what? And hey, how's your head?” She watched him as he sat there, staring at her like he hadn’t seen her in weeks, examining her every feature for a few seconds before speaking up again.</p><p> </p><p>“It's fine don't worry about it." He slowly rubbed his fingers against the side of his head as he spoke. "We got here hours ago Laiana, I’ve been waiting for you to wake up this whole time. As promised.” She watched his eyes as they narrowed, suddenly his excitement turned to confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Promised?” <em><b>That rings a bell… but even so I still can’t figure out why. </b></em></p><p> </p><p>“You don’t remember anything do you?” Levi’s voice got that serious tone again, and not the tone she liked him using on her. It was was too harsh, too cold.</p><p> </p><p><em><b>That’s not a good sign… </b></em>“I remember being pissed at the commander, but I don’t really know why. I can’t remember what he was saying exactly. And I remember being on a horse and…” She noticed his nervous eyes grew more and more hopeful. <em><b>So something did happen… </b></em>“Levi? Can you tell what happened after that? It’s all a bit of a blur honestly.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked down a stared at his hand for a moment, lost in thought and unable to respond. All he could think about were her hands wrapped around his, the way the spoke about him, the way she curled tightly into his arms.<em> <b>What am I supposed to say… if she doesn’t remember than what’s the point of bringing it up? Could she of just really been that out of it the whole time, can’t say I’m shocked but… damn it. You idiot… what the hell were you expecting.</b></em></p><p> </p><p>“Levi?” Her voice was soft as she looked at his sorrowful body language and face, his head was still bent down and allowed the hair sticking out through the wrappings to nearly  cover his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. You just slept most the time.” His response was shallow, and she knew he was lying through his teeth.</p><p> </p><p><b><em>So there it is… the first time hes ever lied to me. He can’t hide the way his nose curls when he lies. What the hell did I say or do that would cause him to want to hide it? The only thing I can think of is maybe..</em>.</b> Her eyes widened and her body grew tense. <em><b>… shit… no…</b> </em>She sat there in complete and utter silence as it all slowly came back to her. Bits and piece of her telling him not to leave her, they way she grabbed his hand, parts of his words of response. She quickly put her hand over her face to try and hide the tears forming in her eyes. <em><b>You dumbass! How could you let him know!? If he knows he’ll run away, or worse, get attached… and grow protective… in this line of work? No, he doesn’t need that hanging over his head. Fuck!</b> <b>What do I do now… pretend I don’t know what happened? Push him away? Lie like he is? Or should I just… run this through…Shit!</b></em></p><p> </p><p>“What’s the matter? You look upset?” His words cut off her train of thought like they always do, snapped her back into the conversation. Before she could form a reply she felt his hand on her leg, and saw the way he stared at her through her finger tips. His eyes got soft like they were while they were on the clock tower, and judging by the way his breaths shortened, and hand gently squeezing her thigh, it was obvious he was hoping for her to tell him the truth.</p><p> </p><p>She removed her hand from her face and placed it back on the bed while holding back her tears. “I umm… I…” She took a long pause before continuing, trying to plan her words carefully. But before she realized it she something she knew she shouldn't have. “Damn, I must have really hit my head hard or something huh? Ha.. Crazy! I was totally delirious wasn’t I?! Wow…” Her voice was suddenly loud and fraudulent.<em> <b>Wait… NO… Why did I go with THAT!? That’s what I’m going to say!? DAMN IT WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME!?</b></em></p><p> </p><p>He knew this was a little act, one that caused her both mental and emotional pain. It was all too obvious, she was still teary and the way she couldn’t look him in the eye anymore only confirmed that. <em><b>So she does remember something, if not all of it… why is she denying it? Does she really not feel the way I thought she did… If not… why does she look so upset…Does she ...just feel bad for making me think that she cared more than she actually does?</b></em></p><p> </p><p>She watched as he removed his hand from her and slowly placed it back onto his own lap, staying silent the whole time. Moments past before either of them even looked up, finally Levi decided to say something as he stood up and turned towards the door. <em><b>Why can’t I say anything… why am I so torn between telling him the truth and protecting him… the answers easy right… protect him… </b><b>not matter how I</b><b>… </b><b>what if he feels… what the fuck to do</b><b>…</b></em><b><em>THINK damn it or hes going to slip away!</em> </b>“Wait I-”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I think I get it now…” She looked up as he talked over her, hopeful that he caught her bluff and would call her out on it, forcing her to tell him that she didn’t want him to go, tell him she was lying to protect him, that she needs him. “I’ll go report back to the commander about your current condition. Try to get some rest.” And just like that he was gone, and she felt her heart fall out of her chest as he walked away.</p><p> </p><p>She sat there in silence for what felt like forever, felling nothing but regret, anger and tears dripping out of her eyes. <em><b>Why couldn’t I… Why didn’t I stop him… how could I just let him walk away like that…You idiot…</b></em> Before she could think any further on the matter the doctor walked in with the glass of water she had requested earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“Laiana Corbin? My names Dr. Fellis, I am glad to see you awake.” He walked over and sat the luke warm glass of water on the nightstand beside her bed.</p><p> </p><p>She quickly wiped the remaining tears off her cheek as he walked over to her.“Yeah… Thank you Doctor, for patching me up.” Her voice was bland and uninterested. Still, it felt needed to get her mind off of Levi for a moment. “So, ugh, how long will I be here?” She bent her head down hoping her hair would hid her red eyes from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually I presume you’ll be sent back to the Scouts Base Camp within about two days, your vitals seem fine and I do not see much of a reason to keep you here for too long.” He crossed his scrawny arms across his chest and scanned her over.</p><p> </p><p><em><b>Two days… two days before I can fix this… </b></em>“Guess I’m not as bad as everyone thought…” She tried to act interested as he talked but her head was racing through everything that had happened and everything that <em>should</em> have happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Your not really in that bad of shape Miss, the wound beneath your ribs didn’t go as deep as we originally thought and your red blood count appears to be normal now. However that arm of yours is fractured in two places but not broken, that will take the longest to heal. I say you’ve got a month ahead of you, at least, before your back in the field.”</p><p> </p><p><em><b>Well I knew that much thanks. However that doesn’t explain why I was in and out of consciousness at the end</b></em>. “Hmmm, so ugh why the hell was I so out of it when I got here?” She began to feel her eyes get heavy and her racing thoughts were finally slowing down. <em><b>God damn…What a shit way to end the day… I managed to fuck up everything, the mission, my body and… him.</b></em></p><p> </p><p>“I believe you went into some kind of shock, possibly due to low blood pressure at the time, or maybe emotional and physical trauma. Judging by how you encountered a titan, nearly died and the symptoms you had after… I can’t imagine anyone not having some degree of shock after that. I’m not sure how you scouts do it.”</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Shock huh? … That makes sense. But it wouldn’t of been because I almost died… If anything, it was because he almost did, and it would have been my fault if he had</em>.</b> “Thanks for the water and update Dr. Fellis, if you don’t mind I’d like to go back to sleep now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing Miss, I’ll be back tomorrow to check on you, just be mindful of that IV line okay?.” He turned around and shut the curtain for her before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I will.”<em><b>So much for a somewhat comfortable nights sleep after all this… screw it. It doesn’t matter anyways, there's nothing i can do now…Guess ill just have to dwell on this tomorrow. </b></em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reflect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Three days after the incident with Laiana and Levi's first encounter with the Titans, Laiana was permitted from the hospital to go back to the scout base, and due to some strange circumstances Levi and Laiana are forced to discuss their feelings yet again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slowly entering the kitchen, Laiana starts making herself some coffee, her favorite drink, particularly this early in the morning. <b><em>Where is she? She said she’d be here like 3 hours ago…</em> </b>She grabbed the fresh black beans from the self and poured a small amount into the grinder and turned it on, and got her water heating on the stove as she waited. A moment pasted and before she could finish putting the freshly ground coffee into the filter she heard footsteps behind her. <em><b>Oh god, </b><b>If that’s not Hange then </b><b>whoever you are please leave me alone I am not in the mood right now.</b></em></p><p> </p><p>“Hey Laiana!” It was Julie again, she had a way of always showing up when Laiana least expected it. <em><b>Oh! Except for you Jewls. </b></em>“How are you doing today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Better and better, or that's what the doctor kept saying anyways. Hey now that I’m not half asleep, what’s new around here? Haven’t been here in like 3 days and I feel out of the loop already.” She looked back on the stove to check her water, still not even boiling yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly not much, it’s been boring here without you. By the way you know you had no right worrying me like that! Speaking of shouldn’t you like be in bed or something?” Julie walked over closer to Laiana and leaned up against the kitchen table as she watched her make her morning pick-me-up.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps, but if I spend another moment locked up in a room I’m gonna to go crazy…and hey! You know you have no reason to worry about me, I have no intention of leaving you hear all by yourself.” She smiled big as she turned back over to face Julie, she always brought out the best in her. No matter how she felt, Julie always had a way to make her laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yeah sureee!” Laiana watched as Julies face began to grow more serious as she looked at her wrapped up arm. “Be straight with me okay, how are you, <em>really</em>? If you were as good as you say you wouldn’t of needed my help changing your clothswhen you got back last night from the hospital.” Her big brown eyes were full of concern again, she hated that look, knowing it’s her fault she felt that way.</p><p> </p><p>Laiana looked down at her body and remembered being tossed into that window like she was a toy doll, a plaything. She heard the stories of titans growing up, everyone had. How they devour people. The way they almost brought humans to extinction. Their raw strength and never ending appetite. She thought she was ready to face them after years of training, but she had never been so wrong before. “Physically, my whole body still just as sore as I was the day after it all happened, that’s why I’m still so stiff and can’t really lift up even my good arm very well, or bend over… or do anything other than make this damn coffee.” She paused for a second, realizing just how dependent she really was right now. “Mentally I’m still… I’m not sure. In the moment all I cared about was protecting Levi, I didn’t even realize how scared I was until afterwards. I was almost eaten Jewls, twice. Im lucky to be standing here. Those things… Their terrifying. It’s amazing I didn’t freeze up when I saw them because if I did…This is one hell of a job we got.” She was still looking down at her arm as she spoke, only looking back up once Julie responded.</p><p> </p><p>“Well if anyone can do it you can. You’re stronger than you give yourself credit for. Always have been Laiana.” She got that sweet smile again that melted Laiana, that damn smile that she’d do anything to protect.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you’re right about that.”<em> <b>What if it was Jewls out there instead? Would I have been able to save her too? She wasn’t apart of that mission for some reason, but she will be in the future… The whole reason she’s even here is because she wanted to stay with me… If anything ever happened to her… it’d be my fault...</b></em></p><p> </p><p>“I am. Think about it Laiana, not only did you get a kill and 2 assist, you saved him, and made it back home, all in your first day.” She gently put her hand on Laiana’s shoulder and gave her the biggest smile she could. “I got to go but see you later tonight okay? They got me horse duty again, covering your shift I might add...” She waved goodbye with that smile and left.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, see yeah.” Laiana turned around and saw her water was finally hot enough to use. She lifted the pot and began slowly pouring it over the grounds in the filter into her favorite cup. <b><em>I wish she wouldn’t have so much confidence in me. It only make this job harder, still, it’s sweet over her to try to make me feel better</em>.</b> Now that it seemed everyone had finally left the house she sat down near the window and stared into the beautiful clear blue sky, taking small sips of her coffee. <em><b>Ugh, its almost 9, where the hell is Han</b><b>g</b><b>e? </b></em><b><em>Did she forget about me again or did she just get caught up in something</em>?</b> A few moments passed and she heard soft footsteps behind her again. <em><b>Now who is it? </b><b>Please be Han</b><b>ge</b><b>, </b><b>p</b><b>lease be Hange.</b></em></p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to be in bed?” She knew the smooth non-nonchalant voice. “I don’t mean to pry but I doubt Doctor Fellis wants you walking around much.”</p><p> </p><p><em><b>Levi. Damn, I still haven’t figured out what to say yet… </b><b>And what the hell is he doing here? </b></em>“Yeah, but I don’t feel like sitting in my room staring at ceiling all day. Besides I’m waiting for someone.”</p><p> </p><p>“And who might that be?” He sat down in the seat across from her with tea in hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Hange.” She looked up and saw he still had a lite bandage wrapped around his head but otherwise seemed normal all things considered. “Are you still required to stay at home too? I thought you’re head wasn’t too badly injured?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you need ‘foureyes’? And the Captain suggested I stay here today, guess there’s nothing he really needs be to do and rather have me rest.” His voice wasn’t as cold as the last time she saw him but still, she could tell it wasn’t as concerned either.</p><p> </p><p>“Shes supposed to help me something.” She took a deep sigh and saw the interest in his eyes before finishing. “I need help washing my hair.. and she offered to meet me here at 6.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been waiting for her for over 3 hours?” His voice hadn’t changed but his expression had. He now looked even more irritated than normal.</p><p> </p><p>“What else can I do? Julies busy and there’s no way in hell I’d ever ask Sayka. You know the two of us don’t exactly see eye to eye.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I know. That girl needs to drop the act and get her shit together.” He sat there for a moment, contemplating as he drank his warm tea. “So you got something against asking me for help or what?” He stated as he got up from his chair.</p><p> </p><p>“What? No way. It’s fine I’ll just wait for-”<em> <b>Why the hell would I ask you? It’s not like I knew you weren't going to be busy, besides… that’s just… a strange thing to ask?</b></em></p><p> </p><p>“Laiana. You know she probably forgot if she isn’t here by now. And I doubt you want to wait another day before you can wash your damn hair. Besides, you know me well enough by now, I’m not gonna pull anything weird on you.” His eyes were fixed on hers, and she couldn’t tell why he looked so annoyed if he’s the one offering to do this.</p><p> </p><p>“Its not that I don’t trust you Levi its just…”<em><b> I hate the idea of being dependent on you again</b><b>. </b><b>Beside the obvious fact that this would be… awkward… at best… </b></em></p><p> </p><p>“Alright then lets go, I’d like to eat breakfast when this is over.” He sat down his empty cup into the sink and headed towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>“But I… Are you sure you want too? I mean, Don’t you find this a bit unprofessional?” She walked over and placed her half empty cup by the sink.</p><p> </p><p>“Only if you make it. Now come on, I’ll wait outside the door until you’re ready for me.” And before she could argue the matter and further he left and walked up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p><em><b>Only if I make it? If this were under different circumstances id almost take that as an invitation </b><b>Levi</b></em><b>.</b>“Fine, guess I don’t really have any other choice.” She muttered as she began to follow him up. <em><b>This is crazy… I never thought he’d offer to help. </b></em>They made their way upstairs and like Levi said he would, sat outside the bathroom door waiting for her to get ready.</p><p> </p><p>Laiana walked in the bathroom and started the bath, pouring as much soap into as possible.<em> <b>Better make this as bubbly as I can or… God what the hell am I doing this for!?</b></em> She felt her heart began to race as she stepped into the warm water, and began washing her body as best she could. <em><b>Did he really want to do this or was he just being nice? Fuck it, it’s happening so there’s n</b><b>o</b><b>t much I can do about it now. Guess I should call him in already.</b></em></p><p> </p><p>After a good 10 minutes she finally called out to him, he could hear the hesitation in her voice. <b><em>Took her long enough. I could’ve eaten by now</em>.</b> He opened the door and saw her sitting there in the middle of the bubble filled tub, back facing him, hair down against her back and arms wrapped around her chest. <em><b>Like that’s necessary, you still have bandages covering you’re whole torso. Whatever, lets just get this over with. </b></em>He walked towards her after closing the door behind him, and pulling the stool over to sit behind her. Without a word he picked up the full bucket near the foot of the tub and poured it over her head, slowly running his spare hand down her hair to be sure it all got wet enough to clean properly and not run down her face.</p><p> </p><p>She was nervous before but once she felt his hands in her hair her heart began to pound in her chest. <b><em>Shit, keep it together girl! It’s fine! Just sit here and let him do this and it’ll be over before you know it</em>. </b>She sat there as he continued to smoothly run his fingers through her long hair, careful as to not pull on it too much.<em> <b>He’s so gentle… This is almost relaxing…</b></em></p><p> </p><p>“Where’s the shampoo?” He asked looking around but mindful as to not to looked to too intently.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh sorry,” she handed over a small bar of soap off of the side of the tub. “Thank you by the way. I know this isn’t how you wanted to spend your morning.” She tilted her head slightly upwards to look at him but he immediately turned her head forward again.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep your head straight or I’m going to get water all over the place.” He stated sternly as he pushed against her scalp to keep her head facing forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir.” She said trying to keep a straight face and hide her laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“And it’s alright, it’s the least I could do.” He started to gently massage the lavender scented soap through her hair, carefully using his fingers to rub the top of her scalp. After a moment he continued further down her neck and followed her hair down her back a bit. He could feel her neck start to finally relax under his fingers tips and noticed her eyes had shut.<em><b>Hmph. Shes actually enjoying this? </b></em>“I take it you are enjoying this?” His soft smooth voice ran through her ears but she remained silent for a moment before finally picking her head up a bit and responding.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah actually, a lot more than I thought I would.” Her words were practically whispers, it reminded him of how she sounded before. <em><b>If h</b><b>e keeps this up I might fall asleep in her</b><b>e.</b></em>Before she realized it he moved up to her neck and started messaging it deeply, the soap still on his hands allowed them to move easily against her skin. She felt her hands begin to shake and her heart beat out of her chest as he kept rubbing all around her neck and shoulders. <em><b>I thought he said he wasn’t going to pull anything weird!? It feels like hes teasing me… Not that I really mind though…</b></em></p><p> </p><p>“If you want,” He started messaging deeper as he felt her melt beneath his fingers, and leaned in closer to her ear. “I can keep going, I don’t mind.” He quiet velvet voice shot through her, further building the excitement in her whole body.</p><p> </p><p><em><b>Shit, d</b><b>o</b><b> I want him to keep going? </b><b>I mean… yes, I do… of course I do…</b></em> She inhaled deeply and her body began to heat up the longer his hands brushed against her skin. He continued further down her neck until his fingers rested on her collar bones, and she could feel his warm breath against the back of her ear. <em><strong>WAIT! He IS teasing me? Should i let him continue or... </strong></em><em><b>No... What the hell a</b><b>m</b><b> I thinking hes done enough already! </b><b>And</b><b> I still have to talk to him about the other day… </b><b>Besides the fact that this is driving me crazy… </b></em>“No it’s okay, the waters getting cold … and I… I ugh... got my bandages all wet.” <em><b>Great now I’ll need help with that too.. that’s alright I can manage. I really can't take this anymore Levi...</b></em></p><p> </p><p>“Alright then, let me rinse your hair out and ill help you change them, it’s obvious you cant do that alone either.” He leaned back up and started running the clean water down her blue tinted hair and squeezed out the remaining soap.<em> <b>If I had any doubts before there gone now. It’s all too clear now that she does feel something judging by her reaction.</b></em></p><p> </p><p>Afterwards he got up and turned around, giving her as much privacy as he could as she dried up and got some cloths on. He looked down at his slightly soapy wet hands as he dried them with this handkerchief.<em><b> Well that was… surprisingly… </b><b>exiting… </b></em> After about 3 minutes turned around without notice and saw her, standing there. Unmoved by the fact that he was staring at her, with nothing but brown cloth pants on and her dripping wet bandages. She was still trying to dry her hair but was failing miserably, all she could manage was to dry the tips.<em> <b>I never noticed how muscular she is. </b><b>And in this lighting… </b></em> They stood there just staring at each other in silence before she finally asked if he could go grab the bandage materials from the cabinet behind him.</p><p> </p><p><em><b>Is he… blushing? It’s not like I’m naked or anything I’m totally covered? Still… how cute…Here I thought it was just me that was got flustered.</b></em> “Hey can you grab me some fresh materials from that closet over there?”<em> <b>I knew this would eventually get awkward. Damn. How do I bring up the fact that I have… no. Ill just wait till later. There’s really no rush to tell him and here of all places would just make this worse.</b></em></p><p> </p><p>He grabbed the gauze and some tape and by the time he turned around she had her back turned to him again. She had gotten her wrappings off, exposing all of her nicks and bruises. The one that stood out the most was the giant blue and purple spot that started by the bottom of her left side and rose to the base of her shoulder blade. <em><b>Shes a wreck, a</b><b>ll because she wanted to protect me.</b><b> Its amazing shes even standing here right now. How could I let her do this… You idiot. This is what happens when you fail to take care of yourself </b><b>out there</b><b>. </b><b>Other people get hurt.</b></em> He walked over and handed her the end of the gauze and let her start wrapping it around her stomach, when it got to the point where she couldn’t reach farther he took the wrapping and rolled it over her back softly and repeated this until she was all covered again.</p><p> </p><p>“There, good as new.” Laiana stated as she taped up the last piece of gauze to her chest. She turned around and saw Levi looking at the ground, motionless. <em><b>Why does he look he look so sad? Whats wrong with him?</b></em> “Levi… are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>He stood there silently for a few seconds before looking up. “I just feel responsible for this, and I hate it.” He took a step closer to her and put his hand on her cheek as he looked up into her soft blue eyes. “Look at you, look at what happened to you because I-”</p><p> </p><p><em><b>Hes blaming himself? As if he told me to go and do what I did? This is it… I need to be honest this time.</b></em> “Shut up.” Laiana interrupted. “This happened because we were left on our own with no real support or way of defending ourselves properly. This wasn’t you’re fault Levi, I chose to to help you because I wanted to. If I had too, I’d do it all over again.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I’m afraid of.” He stared into her eyes for a second before placing his forehead on hers, feeling the water drip off her hair onto his cloths. “Laiana, from now on, I will never let you get hurt because of me again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Levi I-” <em><b>Its been days and I still don’t know how to say this?? It’s clear he feels something to so just say it! </b><b>What are you afraid of? Hes going to get protective no matter what… he made that very clear… so why not just… let this happen… </b></em></p><p> </p><p>“That’s a promise.” He watched as she slowly lifted his head up to look at her again. He could easily see the concern in her face as she did so.</p><p> </p><p>“Levi I need to tell you something. I was going to wait but I think now may be as good of a time as ever so… I ugh,” She sat there for seconds, noticing that hope in his eyes again. “I did what I did because I care about you Levi, and what I said on the ride home was… true and more… and… I don’t want to lose you, after what happened I’m so scared that-”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I didn’t get it at first, why you lied to me the other day. But its clear that you just don’t want me to go off and do something stupid like you did.” She lifted her hand up as high as she could and placed it on his side, almost bringing him in closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s a harsh way of putting it but yeah, I really don’t.” she could feel the warmth of his hand against her cheek, it felt calming and suddenly her nerves calmed down enough to really think properly. <em><b>All this time I spent thinking about this moment and I still have no clue what to do… I want him. But… that’s asking for heartbreak isn’t it… for one of us, one day…</b><b>but suddenly I feel like I can’t live without this. I need him. </b></em></p><p> </p><p>“So what are we going to do about this?” He watched as tears started filling her eyes again, she was scared.</p><p>“Hey, look at me Laiana and listen closely.” He held her face closely to his making sure she was paying attention. They were so close they could feel each other breath on their skin. “I’m just as scared as you are about this, but all we can do is trust that we can make the right decisions while we’re out there, and trust in each other.” His whispers were so soft she could barley hear them.</p><p> </p><p><em><b>Trust in each other. He’s right. That’s all we can hope for… what a painful reality that is.</b></em> “You’re right, we can do this.” She placed her head back on his for a moment before they we’re unexpectedly interrupted by a loud voice.</p><p> </p><p>“HEY LAIANA IM SO SOR-” It was Hange, tearing through the bathroom door, out of breath and sweating. She had clearly ran all the way here from wherever she came from. Before Hange could finish her sentence she saw Levi and Laiana standing there in shock. The three of them stood there staring at each other for a few seconds before Hange finished her sentence, giggling in disbelief as she continued. “Ugh ...sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt up you two… I ugh, I lost tract of time and ran over here but I guess you got this covered? I’ll just…” It was obvious she was trying to hide her laugh and excitement as she stood there.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright Hange, calm down I’m not mad at you!” <em><b>It actually turned out better that you didn’t show up.</b></em></p><p> </p><p>“Well you took so damn long I decided to do this for her. Some help you are four eyes.” Levi said as he walked away from Laiana and towards the door to Hange.</p><p> </p><p>“Well sorry I got caught up in-” He cut her off again as he began nudging her out the door.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter lets give her time to get dressed.” He took one more glance at Laiana and smirked before he left with Hange, leaving Laiana standing there laughing as she grabbed her shirt off the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey wait a minute! Need help with that Laiana?” Hange shrugged off Levi’s hand and walked back in the door.</p><p> </p><p>“No I think I can manage, thanks though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then… So what’s goin on in her-” Her eyes were big behind her glasses and she had that menacing smile she always got when something exited her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hange! Let’s go!” Levi cut her off yet again and forced her out.</p><p> </p><p>She laughed again as she watched the two of them leave and finished getting her shirt on. <em><b>Suddenly I feel so relieved I can actually move my arm almost normally? Or am I just pumped with adrenaline? Who cares! I know I should be scared out of my mind about his safety but… he’s right… we just need to trust each other. We can do this. I know we can.</b></em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>